Pequeñas cosas
by Aurika
Summary: Serie de drabbles entre Draco y Ginny / Porque ellos tenian una historia, son las pequeñas cosas que comparten día a día. Dedicados a mi querida prima.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowlling, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia ficticia. _**

* * *

**_…Naranjas…_**

Si existe algo que más odia Draco Malfoy (a parte del cara rajada de Harry Potter) son las naranjas.

No tolera el sabor dulce-acido que poseen, su textura no es de su agrado y ni siquiera mencionemos el desagradable olor que estas tienen.

Simplemente las detesta con toda su alma, aunque Narcissa insiste en que él es muy quisquilloso y que debería encontrar otra manera de probarlas.

_Una que si le agrade_

Es entonces cuando ve a Ginnevra Weasley sentada a los pies de un árbol, aparentemente dormida, y sobre su regazo hay algunas cáscaras de naranjas.

Una sonrisa algo perversa se asoma por sus labios.

A lo mejor su madre tiene razón y debería probar las naranjas de otra manera, tal vez desde los labios de Ginny Weasley.

Su Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Mis sinceras disculpas por no actualizar antes!

* * *

**_ .O…Narcissa… .O_**

Narcissa Malfoy pertenece a la más alta clase social del mundo mágico. Ella encarna a la perfección hecha realidad, es hermosa, elegante, inteligente entre otras de sus muchas cualidades.

Simplemente ella tiene al mundo en la palma de su mano.

_Nada más lejano a la realidad_

Porque hay algo que Narcissa no puede controlar, su propia familia y eso le ha traído muchos problemas, noches sin dormir y sobre todo preocupaciones. Especialmente por su único hijo, no puede evitar preocuparse por Draco.

Sabe que él es joven e inmaduro y que por eso ha cometido varios errores (impulsado imprudentemente por Lucius y Bellatrix) en su corta vida.

Pero hay algo que la tiene intrigada, desde un tiempo siente que su hijo ha cambiado.

Como buena madre comienza a investigar y simplemente el resultado le deja más que satisfecha, aliviada e inclusive feliz.

Así que con una sonrisa en los labios comienza a idear la mejor manera de informarle a su amado esposo que Draco Malfoy, él único hijo que ambos tienen pasará unas tranquilas vacaciones de verano en Malfoy Manor con su nueva (y secreta) novia, cierta peliroja de carácter explosivo.

_Una Weasley._

_Ginny Weasley._

Y ella jura por Merlín que todo saldrá como ella planea, o si no dejará de llamarse Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Como ya dije mis disculpas por no actualizar el martes, el dia que tengo planeado hacer las actualizaciones, pero un poco de lío con la Universidad debido a que tatatatan! comenzaré a hacer mis prácticas en la escuela! (estoy estudiando pedagogía en Historia) y principalmente es eso, asi que les pediré un poco de paciencia, okey? :)

Ah! mil gracias por sus Reviews me han hecho muuuuuy feliz :) (caritas felices para todos)

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

_**Batalla**_

Te desesperas buscando a la pelirroja de la Weasley. Hechizos y maldiciones van y vienen, inclusive más de alguno casi te alcanza, pero no le das importancias. Estás totalmente enfocado en encontrarla. Pronto vez una cabellera roja ondeando en la lejanía, y rezas por que sea ella.

La encuentras en el preciso momento en que se enfrenta a tu tía Bellatrix, una gota de sudor recorre tu sien, sabes que Bella tratará de asesinarla a la menor oportunidad.

_No puedes dejar que eso pase._

Todo fue tan rápido, un comentario por parte de Bella, acerca de los traidores de sangre y de cómo te reunirías pronto con tus tíos. Te desarma con un movimiento de su varita, le observas a los ojos y no puedes ver más que su locura, la vez gesticular una maldición, cierras los ojos pero nunca llega, todo lo contrarios escuchas un quejido que se te hace familiar y lo ves.

_Draco Malfoy, eres un reverendo idiota._

Te despiertas en la mitad de la noche, y tienes el rostro perlado en sudor. De nuevo estas recordando lo acaecido ese día.

- ¿sucede algo amor?

Observas esos ojos marrones que adoras y llegas a la conclusión que eres un reverendo idiota, pero si no lo fueses, no tendrías a tu pelirroja acurrucada a tu lado y no serias feliz.

Solo la besas y ella te corresponde. Sientes que se te eriza la piel cuando ella se acerca a susurrarte.

- te amo Draco

_Y es que no podías dejar que eso pase._

* * *

_¿Un poco confuso? me costó un poco plasmar mi idea y espero que haya quedado decente._

_Bye! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Futuro**

Cuando tenía diez años Ginny soñaba con casarse con Harry Potter, vivir en una casita acogedora en el campo y tener una familia tan numerosa como la que formaron sus padres.

Hoy dieciséis años más tarde ve que las cosas no salieron como ella las planificó.

No se casó con Harry Potter, ni vive en una pequeña casa en el campo. Vive en un departamento en el centro de Londres y Harry es sólo un buen amigo.

Entre tantas divagaciones, siente que unos fuertes brazos la rodean mientras la acarician, y el aroma masculino que Draco posee la embriaga haciéndola volver a la realidad.

— ¿En qué piensas pecas?—te susurra provocando risas en ti.

— Estaba pensando que en este departamento es muy pequeño para que vivamos tres aquí — ves como frunce el cejo, pero luego cambia su expresión por una más burlesca.

—Comprendo— hace una pausa mientras busca las palabras correctas — ¿De qué sexo quieres que sea tu kneazle(1)?

Tu rostro es un poema y tu cabello pronto comienza a hacer juego con tu rostro mientras por dentro maldices hasta los ancestros que ni siquiera Draco conoce, le lanzas una mirada retadora al rubio que te mira aún sin saber lo que te pasa. Te rindes es ahora o nunca y simplemente las palabras brotan por tu boca.

— Draco, yo no estaba hablando de mascotas.-

Y tan sonriente como siempre te alejas. Sabes que pronto entenderá tus palabras y así lo ocurre. Te detiene en tu acompasado andar y te besa como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Dieciséis años más tarde vez que las cosas no salieron como tú planeaste Ginny, salieron mejor de lo que te hubieras imaginado.

* * *

(1)El **kneazle** es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león.

Más de un mes sin actualizar! mil disculpas! pero no voy a dejar este fic a medias aunque me tarde voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible ;)

**BYE!**


End file.
